I See What You Eevee There
by Exotos135
Summary: After Dipper returns home, Mabel decides to give him a gift, but someone is a step ahead...


**Nothing belongs to me: Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and the Disney Channel and the Pokemon franchise belongs to The Pokemon Company and Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

**(Gravity Falls)**

In a small neighborhood town near Pallet Town known as Gravity Falls, Dipper Pines, male half of the mystery twins, is seen riding a bike and entering the city from the exit leading to Route 618, stationing it near the entrance to a small two-story house. Near the house is a tall shack with the words "Mystery Shack!" on a sign nearby.

Having taken a look at the shack, including letting out a chuckle at the sight, he walks to the house's door and opens it, going inside the house and closing the door shortly afterwards.

**(At the Living Room)**

The boy sees a pair of familiar faces sitting at the table: his great uncle Stanford Pines, better known as Grunkle Stan, and his twin sister Mabel Pines. Once she sees him the girl gets out of her chair and runs towards him, tightly hugging him and patting his back.

"Good to see you back Dipper!" remarks Mabel before she and her brother separate. "How was the ride back home? Did you find out why the pokemon ignored you while using the bike?"

"Not really, but then again Route 618 doesn't have a lot of pokemon, so maybe I'm just lucky to live near a mostly harmless route." answered Dipper, walking to the staircase and going upstairs as he finished. "I'm going upstairs, need to take a rest."

"Have a good sleep, Dipper!" called Mabel as she waved goodbye.

The girl went back to the table and sat on her chair, turning to her grunkle to see him giving her a suspicious look. She simply smiles before confirming what the old man thought. "I have a gift prepared for him. Once he settels down, I'll surprise him with it!" she answers with a proud tone.

"That's nice coming from you, Mabel. But are you sure he'll like the gift?" asked Stan with a slight hint of worry.

Mabel shakes her head and laughs a bit before giving her answer. "He's going to love it, trust me." replied Mabel with optimism and excitement.

**(At Dipper and Mabel's Bedroom)**

The boy arrives at his and Mabel's room: the floor is slightly messy thanks to Mabel's vampire romance novels laying around, but outside of that it was relatively clean. There were also a pair of beds, the left one being Dipper and the right one Mabel's, and a computer, dresser and bookshelf.

Dipper soon spots a red present resting on his bed, so he walks to it and opens it. To his surprise, a pokemon jumps out and glomps him, the two falling to the ground and getting Dipper dizzy in the process. Once the boy shakes off his dizziness he sees what pokemon jumped out: an eevee, the one pokemon he always wanted.

Dipper and the eevee exchange happy stares before the two engage in a friendly hug. Suddenly, Mabel goes inside and sees Dipper hugging the pokemon, reacting accordingly. "Is that an eevee?" asked Mabel, pointing at the pokemon.

"Don't act surprised Mabel, I know this is your gift, and I love it! Thanks Mabel!" exclaimed Dipper in joy.

"Dipper...that's not my gift."

A record scratch is heard as Dipper and his eevee turn to the girl in surprise. "What do you mean the eevee's not your gift?" asked Dipper in shock.

"What I got for you christmas was this hat." explained Mabel, taking out from her back a blue and white hat with a pine tree image on it. She handed it to Dipper as she continued. "The eevee must have been someone else's gift, and the tag may have read my name by mistake."

"Your gift is just as good Mabel. I love it." said Dipper with an honest tone, Mabel looking away and blushing once she heard it. "That said, I still need to find out who sent me this eevee."

Mabel's blush fades and she turns back to see her brother thinking about something. The boy smiles and half opens his eyes with excitement. "But for now, I'll enjoy the festivities with him!...or her...or whatever gender the eevee's supposed to be." added Dipper, scratching the back of his head on the second part.

The eevee's frown changes to a joyful that's followed by it glomping Dipper, licking his face as the boy laughs.

**(Meanwhile, at the mountains near Gravity Falls)**

A pre-teen girl with long flowing blonde hair, wearing a black scarf, black hat, black shirt with a purple long-sleeved jacket, black skirt and dark purple shoes with long white-black stripped stockings looks up at the moon. By her side is a sleeping umbreon.

The sounds of laughter coming from the Pines' house catch her attention, however, so she jumps down from mountain to mountain until she's nearby a tree. She successfully leaps forward and lands on one of the branches, a branch that coincidentally also allowed her to look through the window of the twins' room.

When she does so, she sees Dipper and Mabel playing with the eevee, the girl getting a pleased look at the sight. "_My job here is done...but there's still so much to do in the rest of the world._" thought the girl as she adjusted her hat.

The girl turns back and gets ready to jump, looking at the happy trio one last time before leaving.

Once she arrives back at the mountains, the sleeping umbreon suddenly wakes up and turns to notice the girl looking at him. "Come on, Umbreon. We must reunite with the rest of the team." told the girl to the pokemon, who gets up and nods in agreement.

**The End**


End file.
